Dark Serpents
by Loony69
Summary: After an encounter with the Dark Serpents Harry changes some of his choices in school and sees the Hidden evil in his so called friends. Will he choose to continue to fight the dark or will he join the Dark Serpents for wanting him as he is? Discontinued Adopted by Jamespotter69
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I am working on I want your opinion's and suggestions. I have seen stories with something like this before and wanted to give my hand a try. I don't own Harry potter or any other characters. If I did Harry never would have been staying with the muggles after his first year and he sure as hell never would have married a fan girl like Ginny. Sirius never would have died and Remus would have lived as well. On to the story

Chapter 1 Order of the Dark Serpents?

Harry woke up feeling really groggy not remembering going to sleep in the first place he opened his eyes and all he saw was darkness, he felt sluggish and drowsy like someone drugged him. Trying to remember what the last thing he remembered doing was then it hit him. 'Snape I was drinking tea in his offices he offered me tea! Why did I drink it?' he screamed at himself when he heard the sound of the heavy doors opening and bare feet slapping along the floor. It made Harry realized that he was naked himself he groped around for a blanket but found none.

The blind fold was pulled off his face made him blinked at the dully light room, but from what he could see it looked like a large bath chambers with green and gold tiled walls, gold and black snaked curved into the round room, the tails of the snaked hung low holding brightly lit lanterns. But his eyes were drawn back to the three men standing in front of him.

The teen pulled his legs closer to his chest and looked up at them, they wore masks but not ones that he seen Death Eaters wear. these were dark red apart from the eyes, but there was a large green snake crossing the center of each mask. One moved closer to Harry and pulled him up onto his knees, the teen struggled for a moment but because he felt drowsy and sluggish he gave up quickly "Do you know why you're here?" Came the voice from the middle man, Harry didn't recognized the voice but he couldn't shake off the feeling that it was Voldemort under that mask

"N…No." Harry said, his mouth was dry and he felt like he swallowed sandpaper as his tongue stuck to his lips. The three men looked at each other as if they were talking to each other though their eyes before looking back at the teen

"You're here because of your blood, you hold the blood from an old but great family that has started to die since Albus Dumbledore has come to power." The one on the right said, Harry turned to look at him

"But…he isn't? He's only a head master?" Harry said

"That is his greatest illusion young Phoenix." Harry frowned at being called a phoenix, in his eyes Phoenixes are beautiful and powerful creatures. "His illusion is what he wants people to see. This Order of the Dark Serpent is here to fix these wrongs."

"A…And how are you going to do that?" Harry asked,

"By carrying on the line by four powerful families." Frowning Harry turned to the man on the left before shaking his head.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, he was scared of the answer but he wanted to know what these men wanted with him…They drugged you, well Snape did, you're naked as a jay bird with three masked men talking about carrying on the blood line… his mind told him

"You will carry our children."

"Isn't that impossible? I am a male sorry I don't have the right equipment to carry children, but I got to go and kick a teacher in the ass." Harry said trying to standing up.

They grabbed him and pulled him towards the bed "Men can carry children in the magical world your magic will make it possible, however it would be better if you are willing to go through with this without force." One said as they forced a yellow potion down his throat. Harry choked as he felt the fluid hit his stomach, He looked up at them before they tie his hand down onto the bed.

"This is you wanting me willing!" Harry yelled as he pulled on the chains around his wrist. "How is this willing if you tied me down!" He snarled at them, one masked man touched Harry's hair with a bare hand and ran his fingers though the soft strands

"The chains are not there to hurt you, but we want you to understand, we are running out of time and any attempts to contact you alone has failed. If we had more time we would have let you come to us on your own free will. We don't want to hurt you." He whispered softly as Harry's breathing calmed down as he looked at the masked man that is close to his face

"And if I become willing now what will happen to me after the babies are born?"

"Every child should have mother." Harry closed his eyes trying to stop the tears from forming

"I can promises you that Dumbledore would have already have a wife picked out for you and the names of your children." the one on the left said as Harry open his eyes again now feeling a little more out of it.

"W…What do…do you me…an?" He asked, finding it hard to get his words out

"What we mean our little Phoenix is that old man has planned your life since the day you were born and we can prove it to you." Another masked man said.

Harry groaned and closed his eyes as he felt a hot bare hand touched his stomach and lay heavily there for a moment "The potion has finished it work, he is ready for us." The mask man by Harry's head turned the teen's head back towards him

"Tell us your willing Harry?" He asked softly, feeling his mind was slightly muddle the only thing screaming at him at the moment was his thoughts telling him …this is right… and he wondered if it was the potion …you were put off by the idea a little while go… he told himself "Harry?" Came the voice again making him look up at the masked man

"I…I wi…lling." He whispered.

There was a rustle of clothes and the sound of fabric dropping to the floor, Harry watched as the three men pulled away their dark robes to show they were naked underneath. Each one of them had the same tattoo of a snake over their left shoulder, once moved closer to Harry skimming his hands down his legs to his thighs before parting them gently. He dipped his fingers into a bowl that was offered to him by one of the other masked men and pulled them out to show them shinning in the dull light. Harry held his breath as he watched the hand moved it towards is entrance. He closed his eyes as the first finger circled his entrance before dipping into him.

Sex wasn't new to him, he has been with other men well boys his age and a little older like Fred and George Bill and Charlie as well, they were friends with benefits. "Does it hurt Phoenix?" Harry open his eyes and looked at the man with the wiggling finger inside of him

"N…No." He whispered as he felt another finger join the first on making him gasp, the finger stretched him and rubbed his bundle of nerves side of him that had Harry arched off the table gasping in pleasure. Hands touched his chest and stomach rubbing in a scented oil that made Harry's skin crawl as he moaned and moved his hips down to meet the third finger that is now stretching him open. "Oh Merlin please…" Harry moaned as he felt the hot fingers of someone pinch and twist his nipple

"Please what our little Phoenix?" Someone whispered in Harry's ear

"More please I need more." He whimpered.

He was hard and wanted something inside him open his mind was gone it was all over the place he didn't even care that it was Snape that had drugged him the first time around or it could be him under the mask that gave him the second potion. When he thought he was on the brink of his climax and was shamelessly rutting the air the fingers disappeared. Leaving him crying at the lost until he felt slick blunt head press against his open hole. Looking up at the man between his legs move his hips forward sliding more of his member into the teen "Oh Merlin oh god…" Harry moaned as he watched his legs was pushed back stretching him open even more.

"Relax my love you doing really well." The man said as he started to rock his hips.

His mind went blank after that. Then next thing he remember was waking up in the infirmary at Hogwarts, he blinked up at the roof before he felt a hand squeeze his own, he turned his head and looked towards the ash blonde wolf sat by his bed holding his hand "Harry." He whispered

"Remus? How did I get here?" He whispered back to him

"Snape said you passed you in his office." The wolf said as he rubbed his thumb in gentle circles on the back of his hand. Harry laid back down and used his free hand to rub his hand down his face before looking at the wolf's soft smile

"Mooney have you ever heard of the Order of the Serpent?" He asked, the wolf sat up straight and looked far off for a moment before looking down at the dark haired teen

"At one time me, James and Sirius were members. Well we're still members…I am any way…old families and old blood. They are not fussy if you are wolf, vampire or just plan different." Harry looked at him and watched something odd passed his eyes

"Remus?"

"Why do you asked?" Remus asked

"I…" Harry stopped when he saw Dumbledore walk pass the curtains

"Harry my boy you gave us quiet a fright." Harry just blinked at him, feeling scared of the old man in front of him

"I'm okay Head Master just had a dizzy spell." He lied, he watched Dumbledore look him over before he started talking again

"Yes you need to be more careful don't want you to hurt yourself." Dumbledore walked out of the room leaving Harry and Remus alone again.

"Is Sirius still a member as well?" Harry asked as he looked at Remus.

"Yes he is still a member. But why do you ask and how did you find out about them?" Remus re-asked his question.

"I met three people who call themselves part of the Order of the Dark Serpent. They said they want to carry on four different bloodlines from old and powerful families." Harry said as he looked to the side of Remus head.

SO FIRST CHAPTER IS UP. LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS. I WANT TO HEAR THEM.


	2. Chapter 2 Real Freinds vs fake Freinds

I don't own Harry potter or any other characters. If I did Harry never would have been staying with the muggles after his first year and he sure as hell never would have married a fan girl like Ginny. Sirius never would have died and Remus would have lived as well. On to the story

Chapter 2

Harry found himself in trouble at the end of the months, he stood looking in the mirror in the bath's both room. There was a clear dome shape of his stomach "Sons of a bitches." He whispered as he rubbed his stomach feeling three different magical signature push back at him, he felt a smile tug at his lip. He felt happy for the first time in a long while he felt happy he didn't care who the fathers were but he could guess who they were.

There was banging on the door that made Harry up and turn to look at it " **HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?"** It was Ron yelling like a Banshee.

"Yeah hold on." Harry called back as he pulled his shirt on and then his robes before unlocking the door. The red head stood there looking at him with a Malfoy type sneer

"I heard you dropped out of the next game with Slytherin." He hissed, Harry raised an eyes brow at him before pulling his bag over his shoulder

"Not just the next game the whole Quidditch team, I am not going to do it this year." Ron's face changed from anger to pissed off

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT GOING TO DO IT THIS YEAR? THIS IS OUR LAST YEAR!" He yelled, making the dark haired teen flinched

"Hey I'm don't have to play if I don't want to Ron, this year I have other things to worry about. Like my grades" He pushed passed the angered red head and walked down the hall towards his first class.

During lunch he walked towards the hospital wing of the school to see Poppy. Harry was nervous about see the older witch about this encase she told Dumbledore, he walked in and saw there wasn't many ill or injured students "Poppy." He called out wondering where she was "Poppy?" The gray haired woman walked out from another room and looked at the teen in front of her

"Harry what's the matter?" She asked

"I need to speak to you in private." He asked, she looked at him for a moment before guiding him towards her offices.

Harry stepped inside and stood there as she closed the room sealing the room so no one could hear them, she turned to look at the dark haired teen and smiled softly him before she asked him to sit down "Sit Harry tell me what is wrong?" She asked, letting out a breath that he was holding before he looked up at her

"Ummm well I… I believe I am pregnant. I can feel 3 different magical pulses when I put my hand on my stomach." Harry said, feeling his cheeks heat up,

"Okay well why don't you hope onto the bed and I will check." She smiled, Harry took his school robe off and climbed onto the bed.

He laid there and pulled his shirt up, she stood above him with a gentle smile on her face "Relax Harry."

"Before you check can you not tell anyone? Especially Dumbledore." Harry said looking up at her with pleasing green eyes

"It won't this won't leave this room." She told him "Now lay back down and just breathe normally." Harry laid there and let her reach to his stomach and press the dome "Ahhh there we are, you are right Harry there are three magical pulses." Harry smiled as he watched the woman pull her wand out and wave it over his stomach

"Are they okay?" Harry asked

"Well you a month long and because you are carrying three babies you will have three times the symptoms." Harry groaned "Don't worry some potions and you will be okay. I can tell you what gender they are?" The teen's eyes widen as he looked up at her

"Can you? It's not too soon?" She chuckled at the teen and waved her wand again and showed up three round balls of color

"Well you have two boys and one girl." Harry smile grew brighter as he looked at the lights "Oooh here is something odd."

"What is it bad? Are they okay?" Harry asked looking panicky

"Your babies are healthy Harry but it shows that they each have different fathers." Sitting up Harry covered himself back up

"I…I wasn't planning on…"

"It's okay Harry it happens. I want to see you here once a weak alright." Harry nodded as she handed him a potion and watched him down it.

A week later things went downhill after his fight with Ron only got worst and he started to turn on him and slowly Harry started to lose friends in Gryffindor Tower thanks to Ron. They started ganging up on him. It started in the dorm room when Ron punched Harry in the face sending him falling to the floor. The dark haired teen threw up a protection spell around his middle as Ron and a few others started beating him.

Later on Harry walked to Remus private chambers he put the glamour up to hide the bruises and other marks that the boys have made. He knocked on the portrait and waited for the wolf to open the painting swung open and looked at his cub "Harry? What are you doing here?" He asked

"I am having problems with some of boys in the tower I was wondering if I came and stay with you for a bit?" Remus nodded and let his cub in side that is when he caught a smell of something "Cub are you pregnant?" He asked, Harry turned to look at him as he closed the portrait.

"Yeah…" Remus broke out into a smile as he picked up Harry and hugged him.

Harry giggled as he felt the wolf put him down onto the sofa pushing him to lay down so he could put his ear to the teen's stomach to listen to the small heart beats "Let's not tell anyone about it. Ron is already pissed off with me. He thinks I've gone dark." He said, Remus looked up at him and sat up awkwardly as Harry sat up with a wince

"Why would he think that?"

"Dumbledore and Molly, they want me to marry Ginny and I said no, that I don't see her that way. But they don't understand, I have been getting Dobby to make my food because they are putting love potions in them." Remus frowned and pulled Harry closer to him

"And this got Ron to turn the whole of Gryffindor against you?" Harry looked down "Has this got to do with the Order of the Serpent? You're the new member?" Harry looked up at Remus with teary eyes "So you did chose to help carry the lines on how many are involved with you becoming pregnant?" He asked

"Three babies and three daddies." Harry whispered "All order members, I didn't see their faces."

"I thought they stopped doing it that way, well Dumbledore stopped it."

"Dumbledore? They said he was trying to destroy the old families." Remus hummed as he summon tea for them

"He is, he was never a member because he thought he has the right to abuse all the... Younger ones." Harry sat there looking up at him

"Have you told Sirius?"

"No my mail is often snagged and read before it can get to the person it is supposed to be going to. Dumbledore has a special ward that prevents mail being sent directly to the person. He has opened and read my mail more times then I can count. I know this because a special charm I developed with Professor Flitwick it notifies me of the letter being opened and who is doing the opening."

"Sirius would support you cub and he would understand. I am supposed to meet him during the moon would you like me to tell him?"

"Please. Also please explain why I didn't write him myself and make sure you tell him in person."

"I will cub I promise."

"I don't want to stay in Hogwarts, Dumbledore scares me. If he finds out about them he will try to kill them." He said as he rubbed his small bump

"Then go to the fathers. I agree it would not be safe if he does find out." Remus said

"I know where they are Remus and I know who they are they follower more than just the order of the serpent." "Your mean they follow you know who?" Harry nodded and put his cup down before rubbing his eyes tiredly

"Cub I can promise you they will not hurt you all they will want to do is protect you and your little ones. The whole point of the order of the dark serpents is to protect ancient bloodlines and the true magic which comes from our hearts and souls."

Two hours later

Remus knocked on the door of the potion master private chambers, the door flew open and there stood Snape glaring at the wolf "Lupin it's not time for you potion what do you want?" He hissed

"This is about my cub and that he is carrying one of your pup." He said before walking inside letting the stunned potion master close the door and turn to look at him

"How…"

"I could smell your pup's scent it's a mixture of yours and Harry's." He said as he stood looking at him as Snape looked down away from him

"How is he?"

"He could be better, his house has turned on him so I got him in my rooms." The dark haired man snapped his head towards Remus and looked at him

"What?"

"Yeah Ron is making his life painful alone with the others well apart from a couple of people." He told him. "So the order of the Serpent?" Snape looked at him with a frown and stood still looking at him

"How did you know that?" He asked

"I'm a member Severus, have been since I was 17, my father was a pure blood."

They sat down in the living area Severus had handed Remus a cup of tea and watched the wolf closely as he sipped his drink "How are you and the others going to take care of him and his cubs?" Remus asked looking up at him, Snape seem uncomfortable with Remus normally he will be himself around the wolf but today Remus threw him off his game

"The three of us will love him and our 'pups'. We don't want to hurt him we were just running out of time." He told him

"Harry is terrified he has Dumbledore, Molly and most of his house after him because he is refusing to marry Ginny and he terrified of the three men who drugged him and knocked him up, he feels like he only has me, Fred, George and Neville and Hermione." Remus told him as they drunk their tea

"We will try to help him Remus, let him know that we will take care of everything."

Next morning

Harry watched from the end of the table as half of Gryffindor walks in with bold heads, he bite his bottom lip to hid his smile as Fred and George walks in with large smiles on their faces as they took a seat on either side of Harry "What do you think?" Fred asked

"I heard it was a rash of pissed of head laces going after evil wicked people." George added, loud enough to be heard by the rest of the table

"I think it's good." Harry smiled as Hermione and Neville sat across from Harry and looked at him

"I can't believe you two would do something so…"

"Oooh come on Hermione, they were beating our baby brother we had to do something." George said as he laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

A very bald Ron stomped over to them and stood looking at his brother "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, like a spoiled child not getting his own way.

"We're hugging our baby brother." Both red heads said, making Ron more anger

"He is meant to marry Ginny!"

"Oh for god sakes!" Harry muttered as he stood up and looked at him **"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HER! I'M GAY! I'M SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE RON BUT GIRLS JUST DON'T DO IT FOR ME!"** He yelled as he pressed his hand against the table feeling an ache in his side, by now the whole school was looking at them

"You're lying!" Ron hissed

"Ask any of your brothers Ron ask them if I'm lying about being gay I have slept with most of them. Now excuse me I need to head to Remus' Chambers." He said picking up his bag and walking out the Great Hall only for him to hear

 **"YOU FUCKING SLUT AFTER EVERYTHING MY MOTHER HAS DONE FOR YOU, I KNEW YOU WERE A WASTE OF SPACE BEING YOUR FRIENDS!"** Ron yelled, Harry frozen feeling tears bubble under his eyes. Remus appeared by Harry and warped his arms around his shoulder as they heard Snape shout at Ron

"Mr Weasley my office now I am sure your head of your house would love to hear why you decide to verbally abuse your house mates."

"B…But…"

Remus looked over his shoulder looking at Snape who was looking at Harry as the teen hunch his shoulder. Both older men looked at each other and nodded before Remus turned back to Harry and guided him back to his chambers.

Harry was quiet as he walked back into the living area of the wolf and broke down into tears letting Remus comfort him. "Shhh cub it's okay." He whispered as he felt Harry brake down and cry into his chest, he picked him up and carried him to the sofa and ran his fingers though his hair "It will be okay I promises." He said kissing his forehead, Harry just curled up crying as the wolf sat on the floor.

One week later

Harry tried to let what Ron said slide off him but it hurt, Dumbledore has gotten worst no matter how hard Dobby tried Harry's food still ended up being poison, he knew because he could smell it. He had to leave Hogwarts he had no choice he was sure the old man knew about the pregnancy and he was scared that he would do more than just try to poison him.

He talk to Remus about what he was going to and the wolf said he will do anything to protect him, so this is how Harry finds himself walking into the dungeons. It was dark and only lit dimly by the touches, he stood in front of Snape's offices. He feels like a child as he looked down at the floor as he raised his hand to knock on the door and waited for the man to answer and sure enough he did. "Enter!" Came the snap reply. Taking in a deep breath Harry open the door and walked before closing it behind him.

Walking up to the table felt like it took years, the path to his desk stretched on and on as he moved his forced his feet to move towards the desk. Stopping in front of the dark haired man Harry stood still waiting for Snape to look at him. Lifting his head up he looked at the worried green orbs of the 17 year old in front of him, he felt his own heart speed up as he looked at beauty in front of him "Yes Potter?" He asked coldly which made Harry jump a little

"I know your one of the Dark Serpents." Harry said, Snape's harden face soften as he stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of the teen. Harry looked up at him biting his bottom lip

"How did you find out?" He asked, Harry snorted as he rubbed his hidden bump under a heavy glamour

"The potion that I was made to drink, I found out what it was called and only a few potion masters in the world are allowed to make that potion and give the fact that you drugged me before I woke up in that room." Harry said, Snape reached out and touched his shoulder.

The teen let the glamour dropped, Snape stood still as he he's the dark rings around the teen's eyes including a black eye and a busted lips, his eyes moved down to the baby bump that stood out "Three children is a lot to carry and since I don't have the daddy's here to help take some of the burden off from me they are draining my magic. It takes almost all my reserves to keep a shield and glamour up to protect them." Harry said softly as he rubbed his bump

"The bruises Harry whose been hurting you?" Snape said as he went to grabbed a potion from his cupboard

"Most of my house attacks me in some way I seem to have made some enemies in my common room because I dropped Quidditch and then because I refuse to marry Ginny. So now they are yelling I am dark because of it." He said as he downed the potion

"My little Phoenix." Snape said as he cupped Harry's cheek "This is Dumbledore's doings isn't it?"

"Yes. My food is always being laced with either love potion or some kind of poison. If it wasn't for Luna I would be half starved. And the babies would be in danger." Harry moved to sit down Snape following and kneeling in front of him "I've only told two people about this pregnancy the babies Remus and Poppy, and they both promises not to tell him, but I think he's found out and is trying to kill them." Snape shook his head and took Harry's hands into his own "I wish to give myself to the Order of the Dark Serpents and for me and children to be taken care of by the fathers."

"Of course we can do that. Rest here I will be right back."

So 2nd Chapter what do you think? LET ME KNOW.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to know the fathers

"Thank you." Harry smiled as he felt Tom rub his bump sending a spark of magic to his child and enjoying the look of shock on Tom's face when he realized that he was awake.

"Now we need to talk about what we're going to do with those monsters." Harry bite his lip as he looked at the Dark Lord

"And what are you going to do?" Harry asked

"I'm going to burn Dumbledore's insides with dragon's blood and watch it as it takes days for him die."

"Stop I changed my mind I don't want to know." Harry said while looking a little green

 **Next day**

Lucius came to see Harry and brought the requested items Harry asked for giving them to Misty he asked where Harry was. He walked in to the library smiling he looked around the room to see if Harry was indeed alone as he walked up to the teen who was sat reading a book. Harry looked up at him and tilted his head "Lucius can I help you?"

"I was wonder if you know if my child is a boy or a girl?" Harry put the book down and just looked at him

"Would it matter to you?" The dark haired teen asked, Lucius looked at him oddly like he didn't understand the question "I mean gender does it matter to you if our child is a boy or girl." Harry asked again looking worried. He is still trying to get use to the new side of these men and he need to know if Lucius cares only for boys.

"No my little fire bird I just would like to know so I can buy items for all of them but I would like to know so I would be able to get boy or girl items for mine as both Severus and Tom plan to get the same items for theirs." Harry let out a sigh of relief and leaned back on the plump chair smiling softly as him as the blonde knelt in front of Harry "May I?"

"Sure." Harry said as Lucius lowered his head and pressed inward to his stomach

"You're having a daughter." Harry said to him as there was a hum of magic touch their child and filled Harry with the energy he was lacking

"A daughter wonderful she will be a spoiled princess." He said as he looked up at Harry who smiled

"Oh god I don't think I could let you turn her into another Draco." Harry said, the blonde man chuckled as kissed Harry on the lips

"Don't worry she will be nothing like Draco."

Harry looked into his pale blue eyes of the eldest Malfoy who has a slight found at the teen worried look "What? What's wrong?" Lucius ask

"What does your wife think of this?" Harry asked, Lucius frowned and leaned back looking into the pools of green eyes

"My wife?"

"Yes Lucius your wife my god's fathers cousin, the woman who had your son! What does she think of this?" Harry stated as he waved to himself and his baby bump, the blonde man sighed and kissed Harry once again on the lips

"She is not a Malfoy any more she is nothing to worry about my little fire bird." Harry frowned and cupped the blonde's cheeks and lifted his head up to make him look at him

"What happen?" Harry asked, Lucius sighed and dropped his head to Harry's stomach again

"She found out that I have fathered another child and after throwing a tantrum she said loud and clear that she would kill the mother of my new child to make sure our daughter never takes a breath." Lucius said while looking up at Harry. Harry was still as Lucius lowered his head again and nuzzled Harry's stomach

"Did you kill her?" His voice was soft

"I didn't have to the magic of the contract that she married me with took her life as soon as she threaten another child I fathered." Lucius purred as he felt Harry's hand move though his hair

"Good. What will you tell Draco?"

"I told Draco before school started back up that there was plans to give him a half sibling I made it quite clear that should he attempt to harm the mother of my child or the child itself he would find himself without an inheritance and on the streets without his wand to aid him." Lucius said while enjoying the feeling of his hair being played with.

Two days later

Severus came walking into a room looking for Harry, but this time Harry was in the kitchen with a mixing bowl making cookies. The man looked at the teen as he stood there "What are you making? And don't we have house elves for that?" He asked

"I know the house elves would be happy to make me cookies but I find doing this myself helps me relax, like you and potion making." Harry said as looked up at the dark haired man,

"I brought you some potions to help refill your magic." Harry smiled at him and put the bowl down and walked over to Severus.

He smiled at the pregnant boy and watched him sit down on a chair as he handed over the potion bottle. "So I hear Lucius is having a girl." Severus asked as he sat down in front of Harry as he uncorked the potion bottle and downed it in one go.

"Yes he is and you and Tom are having sons." Harry told him calmly as he watched Severus beam brightly

"Please tell me we are not going to name by boy Sirius or James." The potion Master asked

"Why I like the name Sirius. Now that you said it I like the idea of naming him Sirius James Severus." Harry said softy as he popped some cookie dough into his mouth

"You're eating raw cookie do… Severus?" he looked at Harry in his hands he brought potion at he took another blob of cookie dough into his mouth. "Severus you want to give him my last night?" He asked feeling confused

"Well it's only fair that I give them their first and middle names if they take their father's surnames."

"Sirius…James Severus. Your father and godfather will be having a fit. Though I prefer the name Sirius James Prince since that is the bloodline of my mother." Harry smiled and hummed

"Wait until you hear what I have planned for my other son and daughter." Harry said feeling amused.

Severus was quiet for a while before Harry spoke "How's Remus, I worry for him." Harry said, Severus looked at him and took his hand

"He is okay, Dumbledore is making it hard for him, I have decide to help him leave, during the next full moon." Harry frowned and looked up at him

"The full moon, you know Moony isn't going behave for you Severus, unless you can turn into a cat or a snake he will see you as dinner."

Severus huffed "He doesn't see you as dinner."

"I'm his cub. I've be marked and scented until the cows come home the only thing I haven't done with Remus is…"

"Don't say it, I don't want to hear it."

"Sleep with him." Harry finished just to watch Severus squirm a little. The potion master groaned and banged his head on the table

"You little brat…"

"Careful Severus I might see fit to name our son something more muggle." Harry joked and then laughed at the horrified look on Severus's face.

Well Chapter 3 is done.

I am setting up a poll on the actual names of the children make sure you vote.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know Tom

I don't own Harry Potter if I did he never would have married a fan girl like Ginny. Any my favorite people wouldn't have died.

Chapter 4 Getting to know Tom

It had been a week since Harry had come to the fathers and while he was happy being safe and warm he missed his friends that protected him. Knowing that Severus was planning on getting Remus and Sirius to him the next full moon worried him for Severus safety but he couldn't wait to see the ones he called his parents again. Laying on the couch trying to read his mind kept drifting over what he had been told of the dark lord Voldemort. 'he is supposed to be against muggleborns and only want Purebloods in the wizarding world but he willing had a half blood to mother his children. That he wanted power and immortality' but everything he had seen since coming to the manor suggested otherwise. Getting fed up with the consistent annoying thoughts Harry put his book down and went to find Tom in hopes of getting some answers.

"Tom can I ask you some questions?" Harry asked as he walked in to Toms study.

"Of course my Phoenix what can I do for you?" Tom asked as he calmly put down the pen he was using.

"I would like to know more about you. Everything I know about you is what the old man told me and somehow I doubt it is completely true if at all." Harry stated truthfully.

"Of course. How about we go sit somewhere more comfortable? Tom said as he led Harry back to the library. After ordering tea and lunch for them he asked "do you have any specal topics or do you want me to just tell you about myself?"

"I want to know your goals and pretty much everything about who you are as a person." Harry said with a blush covering his cheeks.

"Okay, to be honest I want all magical children watched over to ensure no abuse happens to them. Mainly muggleborns as they are often abused by their own parents when the first sign of accidental magic happens. Religious parents often assume the child is possessed by a demon and have local priest try to exorcises the demon out of the child more often then not killing the kid while the priest either shakes it or drowning it in what they call holy water, there have even been cases where the priest has burnt the child alive on the alter trying to expel the demon from the child. Other cases the parents just think they can beat the magic out of them. From your flinch you know exactly what I mean on that one. I have tried to get muggleborns watched but according to Dumbledore muggles love their children and would never harm them. And the stupid ministry and fools listen to him. Now the leading reason this is one of my goals is my own childhood." Tom stopped sip his tea and see if Harry had any questions seeing that none were coming he continued.

"I grew up in a orphanage. My mother died giving birth to me there. Up until I was seven I was well cared for and treated with love. Then one day I ended up really sick. My fever ran extremely high but due to me being so sick my magic acted up for the first time. Things floated around me things broke when I coughed, I sneezed and started a fire. Lucky it was in a fireplace so it wasn't a threat to anyone. But after I got better I was bullied by other children who called me a demon the caregivers called me a freak and hit me anytime they were in range. I wasn't allowed as much food as the others and I was moved to the pantry closet while that could be considered a small room since a twin mattress was easily put in there with enough room for me to get off of it and walk to the door. I had a friend in Primary school who was very happy he had a baby sister. She was very cute I adored her. One day I noticed my friend was acting upset he left without saying anything to me that day at school then when I saw him again after Christmas break he told me that his parents said his sister got possessed by a demon and the priest was going to force it out of her before Christmas. However she died when he was doing the ritual. He didn't find out till a month later that his sister had been killed through being shaken and drowned in holy water she went brain dead from being shaken and her magic acted up and the priest dumped her in a bowl of holy water. He found out that the doctors had called child protective services on his parents after doing an exam on her corpse even though the parents had refused it. She had not eaten in over a week before her death. It was proven she had her arm broken in three spots before her death as well. She was only four months old. He was told that they had proof that she was tipped upside down while being shaken before her head was stuck in a vase of water for over a half hour before the priest pulled her dead body out of the vase. His parents were arrested for child abuse and assisted murder. The priest was arrested as well for murder. He was sent to a foster home. When he turned eleven he found out he was a wizard realizing that his dead sister had been a witch he asked why the magical world didn't stop the muggles from murdering his sister the old wizard said no muggle would murder a child and she must have died of nature causes. He ran away that night and was found dead hanging over his sisters grave with a note placed under the flowers on her grave saying he would rather die to be with her then become what she never had a chance to become because wizards were blind and stupid.

The abuse at the orphanage got worst after that then one day when the kids ganged up on me and started beating me my magic lashed out and burned them badly. Two were hurt so badly they need medical attention. Next day I was hiding from them and came across some Adder Vipers at first I was afraid but I spoke to them and they understood me. When the group of kids found me they attacked again. The snakes attacked them and bit three of them before the others got away. The ones bitten suffered really bad before they died. When Dumbledore came to the orphanage to deliver my letter the caregivers told him I had been attacking the others and making them afraid of me.

Dumbledore seemed to decide then I was a dark child and I would become a dark lord. So no matter how good I was in school and how great my grades were I couldn't get in to the ministry to work on getting things changed I was refused at every turn.

The accident that happened where Myrtle was killed was truly and accident I had found out that almost all the muggleborns were abused at home like me and we worked together to get petrified so we couldn't go back to the muggles who beat us. I was supposed to be the last one. I had planned with Myrtle to have her in a enclove two floors above where the others had chosen.

As soon as she was done I was to get Shellia back to the floor by the chambers and have her petrify me as well. Myrtle got the time wrong and ran in to the bathroom while being verbally assaulted again by a pureblood bitch Myla Nott who love to taunt the Muggleborns she really enjoyed verbally and sometimes physically attacking Myrtle the most, this time Myrtle ran to the bathroom and right in to us she was killed by mistake. I didn't want to admit it at the time but we were dating before she died." Tom stopped to wipe his eyes. Harry moved to snuggle in to Tom while he talked about his painful past.

I was talking to Hagrid not long after Myrtle died. I saw the huge spider and I screamed and started to fire curses at it. I hate spiders. I never meant to get him expelled but that spider was very deadly and could have killed someone if it bit someone.

After school I tried for multiple jobs within the ministry however I was turned down by all of them. Because of a combined effect of Dumbledore and my at the time unknown blood status. I soon realized that if I wanted to go anywhere in the magical world I had to claim to be a pureblood. So I first went to work at a shop in Knockturn alley since it seemed to be the only place that would hire me. I discovered through an potion that is considered banded I truly was the heir of Slytherin I was able to track my entire bloodline family thanks to this potion. I found my mothers locket in the hands of a old woman that also had the Hufflepuff cup passed down from family member to family member since Hufflepuffs time. I wanted the locket as it was a family heirloom but she wouldn't sell it I found out she bought the locket off a very pregnant woman who was desperate to get a little coin to feed herself. She admitted that she would have gave her the food and money without taking anything in return till she saw the snake and realized it was Slytherins locket. I decided to steal it and the cup to teach her for using someones desperation to con them out of something important. I slipped a sleeping potion in to her hot chocolate and took them. I found out later that week that she died because of an reaction to one of the key ingredients in the sleeping potion. I left Britten for a handful of years getting more magical knowledge and training. When I returned I realized that Dumbledore had claimed I was a dark lord to keep himself popular and in control of magical Britten. So since I couldn't get the help to protect muggleborns legally I decided to start using force to rescue abused children by kidnapping them and often killing the parents.

The so called death eaters are people who help in the disappearance of muggleborn children. The attack on your parents wasn't me I know everyone claims it was me but I had already been forced out of my body by Dumbledore before you were even born. I discovered from Lucius after I returned to my body that for almost an entire year before your parents deaths someone was claiming to be me using Poiljuice potion to force people to see me doing murder and other major attacks. And forcing others to do the same. That person ordered the attack on the house I had set up for the muggleborn children we had rescued and the attack on the Longbottom's I am willing to give my wizards vow that I had nothing to do with any of it.

I plan to first ensure the safety of you and the children get your friends and ones you consider family to safety, then I plan to take down Dumbledore and his ministry. While he claims he doesn't want the ministers position he actually has full control over the entire ministry he decides which laws are passed which laws are failed he decides what the minister spends the funds on. He has complete control. In fact I know for a fact he is the one that not only made the law to hurt werewolf's but he also personally ordered Sirius to go straight to Azkaban without a trail." Tom stopped when he noticed Harry was crying against him.

"Please get them out of there as soon as possible I fear he will hurt them to get to me." Harry begged against Tom's shirt.

"I will get it done as soon as I can. I promise my Phoenix." Tom said while he softly kissed Harry's forehead.

Okay well this chapter is done. It is a little different then my normal style but I wanted background on Tom to be added.


	5. Chapter 5 getting to Know Severus

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Harry sure as hell never would have married a fan girl and none of my favorites would have died.

Chapter 5 Getting to know Severus

It was only a day after Harry had sat and talked with Tom for the whole day. Harry was sitting in the library with his drawing pad and was slowly working on a picture he was drawing, when Severus came in to the room. "May I join you my phoenix?" he asked.

Harry looked up from his work and smiled "Yes of course Severus, how are you?"

"I am well my sweet Phoenix. Tom told me that he spent the day talking to you so you could learn more about him and understand him better. I was wondering if you would like to find out more about me then what you have seen at the school?" Severus said as he joined Harry on the couch and gave Harry a potion to help with Harry's magic. "I would like that a lot Severus." Harry took the potion and downed it in one go. The look of surprise on Harry's face almost made Severus burst out laughing. Almost. "Cherry? You found a way to change the taste of the potion for me? Thank you Severus." Harry happily jumped on Severus hugging him with all his might. When Harry finally settled down and put his drawing supply's away a house elf popped in with cheese and crackers and milk.

"My childhood wasn't as bad as yours in someways however we both had a disgusting childhood. My mom was a pureblood witch she fell in love with a muggle and married him. She didn't tell him she was a witch till after I was born and my first bound of accidental magic happened. I was born January 3rd. He used to be a wonderful attentive dad but when I six I sneezed and caused the tv and lamp to explode. That is when he found out about magic. My father quickly became very hateful towards the both of us afterwards. He would drag my mom around by her hair and beat the shit out of her when she questioned him in anything he did including the question what time do you want dinner?

When I was little I was whipped for anything from accidental magic to the sky not being sunny enough as if it was my fault the sun didn't shine through the clouds in December. I started to hide out of the house as often as I could. I saw your mother in the park not far from where I lived I saw her doing magic and knew she was a witch her sister was a hateful spiteful little bitch, because of her I avoided going near the two sisters.

One day my dad while drinking ended up in the hospital from an accident not sure what kind. I got the courage up to talk to Lily for the first time that day. My mom was at the hospital with him. While my grandmother from my mom's side stayed with me and took the opportunity to tell me everything about the wizarding world and magic she gave me her old potions books and gave them to me after making a room with a strong muggle repelling charm on it. She also fixed it so only she could take the spell down and had a ward set so my mother couldn't get in there without grandmothers expressed permission. I was nine at the time. I spoke to Lily multiple different times while my idiot father was in the hospital. She understood that my father was a abusive drunken jerk. I couldn't wait till I started Hogwarts to get away from the jerk, I stayed in that room almost all the time when my father came home from the hospital. The beatings got worst by far. Though most were on my mother since I was hidden in the safe room. The police were involved in more than one incident.

They arrested him for assaulting an officer one time. I asked my mother who was bloody in more places then I could count. Why didn't she take me and leave him. Her answer was I won't leave the man I love for no one. No one is worth more to me then him. We saw a show that night on tv about the police beating a man to death in prison after he was arrested for beating his wife and kid. I said I hope they did that to my father. My mother beat the shit out of me for that. I swore to myself that night I would find a way to kill the bastard and if the bitch didn't like it I would kill the muggle loving slut as well. After that I spent all my time in my privet room.

When I went to Hogwarts I was happy to be away from them my only thoughts were I couldn't wait to find a way to get the hell out of that home either that or kill my filthy muggle father. I saw the muggles for what they were filthy child abusing magic hating bully's. It is why I was put in Slytherin I hated muggles as they could never truly love what they didn't understand. And to me there was no redemption for those who beat the weaker ones.

Unfortunately James Potter and I didn't get along at first. He found my name funny and had been raised to hate Slytherins. He tried to make my life in Hogwarts hell because of how he had been raised. Lily did what she could to put a stop to it. Including attacking James for attacking me.

I made friends with Lucius and other purebloods that found the way muggles hurt our kind as sick as I did.

In my forth year I started talking to both James Potter and Sirius Black. They both understood that my father was abusive and my mother didn't care and refused to even try to protect me. Sirius showed me some spells to heal really bad wounds, spells that didn't even register in the underage magic restriction. Though I don't know how but the headmaster found out about those spells and got them registered in the use of underage magic restriction so children couldn't use them anymore. Though this was after I turned seventeen.

Right before summer in my fifth year I was contacted by Tom who had discovered that I was being abused in my home from my father, I gave him the information on where the house was, I asked to be allowed to try to kill him myself first. Tom gave me three days after summer began to get rid of the filthy abuser. I had to contact him by the third day or he would show up.

In a argument I called Lily a mudblood. Because she found out about our plans to get rid of my muggle father once and for all. She got in my face and said I was in the wrong that it was the filthy purebloods making me believe that my father wasn't worthy of keeping alive because he was a muggle. I told her if she went through what I went through she would be dead because she was just a mudblood that didn't have the true magic to heal a badly beaten body after a worthless drunk muggle beat the shit out of her. She told me if my father ended up dead she would report me. I think James Potter did something to keep her quite or made her forget. But I have no idea. She never spoke of it again and never said anything about the purebloods I hung out with.

First night home I looked up the games playing on the TV and carefully planed to get rid of him. The second night I slipped a poison in my dad's drink while he was watching the football game. He always stayed up at night drinking and watching the game always either pass out drunk in the chair if we were lucky enough or he would come in to my room first and start beating the shit out of me then after I was bloody enough for him he would go and do the same to my mother.

He died that night I checked on him after three hours of him consuming the drink. I was happy about it I was finally free. My mother discovered him dead in the chair the next morning she was pissed couldn't find out what happened, when I came down for breakfast the next morning and I was happy and humming a song she was pissed accused me of killing him and beat me till I was unconscious I never even had the chance to deny it not that I planned to in the first place. When I woke and healed I told her she should be thankful that the bastard died a quick and painless death that the Serpent lord had ordered his death and I volunteered to kill him the Serpent lord had ordered his death for abusing a wizard as a filthy muggle like himself should have learned his place long ago.

She hit me with her fist and had a curse hit her in the back. The cruciatus curse to be exact she lost consciousness and woke up in chains Tom saved me from her abuse and told her that her master was lucky to die by poison cause he would be cursed to death if he wasn't already dead. We found out that she liked to be beaten and actually got off on it.

My mother had no plan to keep me alive after the death of her husband. She had wanted to kill me when I first showed signs of magic but he told her he wanted a new punching bag and I was perfect for it. So in order to protect me Tom used Imperio on her to make it seem like nothing was wrong. She was ordered to claim to anyone who asked about her husband that he said he was going on a business trip and left. No one found his body so no one questioned it. When I was fifteen I took the mark of a death eater killing muggles who abused the children magical and non magical alike. When I turned sixteen I became friends with your father and Black of course I also became friends with Lupin as well we joined the Order of the serpents because of our blood lines.

We quickly noticed that Dumbledore didn't like our friendship and would use potions and spells to keep us against one another. So we made a pact to keep our friendship hidden till we graduated. James married Lily and not long afterwards Tom vanished and non of his friends could find him, my filthy mother was found hung in the house in my fathers den to be exact. By this time my grandmother had died as well she died when I was sixteen.

With Tom missing and my mother dead I put my focus on getting myself through the needed education to do what I wanted to do from the beginning. Since I had access to all the Snape funds I used a good amount of them to put myself through to gain my masters in potions. I used up most of the Snape funds however I still have a extremely full vault from the Prince line which my mother never could access. My grandmother fixed it so I could only access the money when I turned of age.

I met your parents and both Black and Lupin at least once a month. when your parents were killed I was shocked we had seen each other three days before they were killed they told me what Dumbledore had said and we knew right off that the so called prophecy wasn't true. When they died I knew right off that the one that is claimed to murder them was not guilty as I already found why he had vanished. I tried to take you myself but Dumbledore took you illegally using Hagrid to remove you from the house knowing Sirius couldn't fight Hagrid. I was asked to meet Dumbledore three days afterwards same day Sirius was arrested I thought that was what I was supposed to meet for to give proof that he wasn't the one who killed Lily and James since he was with me that night.

But when I showed up it was only Dumbledore I was forced in to taking the teaching position against my will. Using the life debt I owed him because my stupid teacher had us gathering a potions ingredient that is only found on the night of the full moon inside the forbidden forest. What Dumbledore never did know is that James and Sirius protected me first from the werewolf that was roaming the forest. I didn't find out it was Remus until almost a year later. I hold no ill will against him for being a werewolf.

I am just glad that the contract to the teaching position ends this upcoming September. I plan to tell the old fart to go jump in the black lake. I hate the contract of being a potions teacher. I have to make any potion for the headmaster that he wants made. Regardless if it is legal or not. And I am not allowed to tell the DMLE anything that was not approved by the headmaster. No matter what the topic. I have gotten information to the head of the DMLE without activating the disciplinary actions in the contract. By having information sent viva Lucius and others unfortunately nothing has been able to get him in any real trouble yet." Severus finished his tale about his past and noticed for the first time that Harry was snuggled against his side with tears in his eyes.

Severus wrapped his arms tighter around Harry and gave him a hug. "I will be free soon enough my love. I do have a question though did you tell any of your friends where you were going or what was going on? Or have you owled them at all?"

"Um No the only ones that I told I was pregnant was our school nurse and Remus. Though I think the headmaster figured it out since I was almost always having some potion in my food and drink. I also think Luna figured it out since she started meeting me in the halls before and after meal times and handing me all sorts of food that were potion free. Breads fruits vegetables sometimes bowls of pasta and some type of meat with a large thrums of juice not just pumpkin juice but orange and apple sometime cranberry. And I never sent an owl to anyone since I have been here since it is too dangerous the headmaster might find a way to track the owl back here. Why do you ask?" Harry said from his spot against Severus side.

Before Severus could answer an house elf popped in with lunch for the two of them. Severus took notice that many of what Harry said Luna had given him was also on the trays for the two of them.

"I found a note for you tucked in my essays from miss Lovegood. I scanned it for any kind of charms and curses including portkey and tracking. It is free of all of them. I also had my personal house elf check it for spells and magic that might not be noticeable to a wizard. Again it is free from any type of spell. So I was wanting to know how she would know you were where I could get to you?"

"Luna is different then anyone else Sev. She knows things by listening to the magic around her. She has a very strange gift where she can understand magics actual voice. Almost like a psychic in the muggle world that hears spirits of the dead. She always seems to know something before it happens like a sear would but she can remember it and talk to you about what is going to happen. She will use phrases like the warkersprouts told me, or the naggarts are saying that this, but my little true group which is the twins Hermione, Neville and of course Luna knows what she is talking about."

Severus nodded his head in understanding and handed Harry the letter. Harry put it on top of the art work he was doing and moved back beside Severus. "Perhaps you should read it now encase it is important." Severus said while wrapping his arms around Harry while Tom and Lucius walked in both over hearing Harry's statement about Luna. At Harry's nod Severus summoned the letter to him while Tom and Lucius took seats close to Harry and himself.

 _My brother._

 _Things here are dark without you here. The Thestral are annoying and a major thorn in the tail. The soul brothers are keeping the light in and blocking out the dark and the Thestral's. The green thumb is staying tall and proud. Studying hard and gain power. The owl is watchful and strong and keeps the soul brothers in check while aiding the green thumb. Puck is forever watchful and keeping an ear out for danger from all sides. The circle is listening for any plans against the lightning child while. The pride hears the red harlot plotting against the founders heir. But nothing will come of those plots as they can be proven void if the harlot tries to push against the founders heir._

 _Your heirs are growing stronger by the day and you need to remember to have a check up done soon. I would avoid anything with dairy in it in the coming weeks it will not agree with your heirs and you will be spending more time then you care to paying homage to the porcline gods if you do have any dairy for the next three weeks._

 _The moondots are saying your parents are coming to see you soon with some big news they will not leave you again and will remain with you for awhile. It is best to have the serpent lord fix up rooms for them as they will be with you at the beginning of the moon month._

 _It will also be wise to set up two double sets of rooms as it will soon become unsafe for the circle and the pride will have to flea for their lives. For the cotton tail Thestral will soon get desperate and attempt to use potions to lead you back in to his hands. Don't fret little brother the naggerts said that the cotton tail will fail._

 _During the times of showers the lightning child and the pride will need to flea again this time to the safe haven that was set long ago. For the battle between the snake lord and the cotton tail will come to face. For the safety of all the circle can not be there when the battle comes to face._

 _I love you dearest brother. Take care_

 _Your sister LL aka P._

Harry read the letter out loud to his mates.

"My love could you please explain to those who don't speak Luna what she means?" Severus asked with a smile on his face.

"Dumbledore and some of his order are causing problems for my friends, the Thestral's

are members of the order and people like the other Ravenclaw's and Ron and the cotton tail is Dumbledore. But they can handle it for the moment.

The moondots are spirits of the moon that guides the werewolf's so magic is telling her my parents Sirius and Remus will be coming here the day after the full moon. Most likely the way you planed to bring them here. She suggests that Tom get a room fixed for them. She also suggests to get four other rooms ready since it will become to dangerous for them to stay there. She said's I need to have a medwitch check me and the children. Also dairy products like milk and ice cream will make me sick and I will be throwing up if I eat or drink any dairy. The soul brothers are Fred and George the green thumb is Neville and the owl is Hermione. Puck is what Luna calls herself. She will refer to me as either lightning child or founders heir, it varies with her I have no idea why she calls me either. She calls our group the pride when we are just the six of us or the circle when she is including Remus and Sirius. During the times of showers the lightning child and the pride will need to flea again this time to the safe haven that was set long ago. For the battle between the snake lord and the cotton tail will come to face. For the safety of all the circle can not be there when the battle comes to face. Means in April Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Luna and myself will have to run to a safe place that I have on a port key hidden in the necklace I wear because Dumbledore and the order will attack you Tom and as long as we are here during the battle everyone here will die including me and the children. So we will have to leave around the time the battle starts. Which if you think about it, it makes since. I won't be able to use magic at that stage of my pregnancy and you will be worried about me and the children and will be sidetracked if you knew I was in the area." Harry said while sipping his tea.

"Don't worry my Phoenix we will ensure your family and circle have plenty of rooms. Is there a way for you to tell me or one of us where the safe haven is?" Tom asked.

"No because if there is even a slightest chance that Dumbledore or one of the order lives and captures one of you before or after the battle they will use any and everything that they have to find out where I am. You don't have to worry I will leave a hidden note with the information on how to find us. But it will only be accessible after you have won the battle between you and Dumbledore and his order." Harry said with a sparkling glint in his eyes.

"I will make sure the rooms are ready for your circle to arrive." Tom said realizing that Harry was right all three of them were capable of having one of the many truth potions used on them to make them spill there darkest secrets.

Okay this chapter is done. Sorry it took so long I was having trouble deciding Severus's background story.

Please review.


	6. AN NOTICE

Hi all sorry this isn't a chapter. I decided to give this story up to a friend since he has more time on his hands at the moment then I do. I thank you all for the reviews and support. I am annoyed at people who don't know how to read a whole story and see maybe one chapter if that and say oh this is somebody else's I am going to complain at them.

For those of you who enjoyed this story the person called Jamespotter69 is taking it. doing some rewriting and posting it again. Hope you give him the same loving support you gave me.


End file.
